


cryptids, west virginia, and girls

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: amity and luz have rented out a car and driven all the way to west virginia to try and track down the legendary mothman in hopes of fulfilling their cryptid hunting dreams
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	cryptids, west virginia, and girls

**Author's Note:**

> luz and amity are both 17 in this au and are on summer break!! who KNOWS how they convinced their parents to let them do this tbh
> 
> anyways!! i wrote this in like an afternoon so thats my excuse for why its so short

Footsteps rustled the leaves of the autumn forest's floor as two girls made their way through, pushing past low hanging tree branches and either one holding a cheap dollar store flashlight. One wore a worn-out blue and white hoodie as well as high-waisted denim shorts, simple black leggings, and off-brand white sneakers. The other had a much more thought out outfit, with an expensive and loose black shirt paired with magenta leggings and heeled boots, and an old fashioned camera with a convenient strap that was draped over her shoulders. They stayed silent on their stroll through the woods, but seemed like they were searching for something with how they looked left and right as they marched on forwards.

“Isn't this so exciting Amity?” The girl in the blue hoodie rhetorically asked, a bright and eager smile on her face. “We're on our first _real_ cryptid hunt!” She squealed with excitement. “And for _Mothman_!!! We could be the first ones to get real evidence of his existence!”

Amity, however, looked less than confident about the ordeal. After the disheartening things everyone had told her today —especially her siblings— about how there was no way they'd find anything and that it was just dangerous to go off in the woods in the middle of nowhere, it was hard to be optimistic. “I dunno, Luz… I mean, I know cryptids are _real_ but… what if we don't even find anything? What if we rented out a car for nothing and spent two days driving to Virginia for nothing and-”

“ _Hey_ ,” the darker skinned girl interrupted, causing her to pause for a second and look over at the other. “We're in _West_ Virginia, thank you very much.” Amity rolled her eyes and Luz continued. “But c'moooon, don't be such a downer! We've come so far since I showed you The Owl Lady in the woods! Now we know for sure this is all legit, we have a chance at makin' it big!” Luz looked over at her fellow cryptid hunter after finishing her sentence, pretending she didn't feel awful seeing that she was still so worried. “And besides, at least we get to hang out here together,” she finished with an earnest grin, causing Amity to finally look over at her.

Amity couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from lifting up, a common occurrence around Luz. “Yeah, I guess you're right about that last part. You're nice to be around, or whatever.” Her heart swelled when Luz's smile went from comforting to dorky, and she acted like she didn't see the way the other girl's face flushed at her words. Suddenly, though, a loud snapping of a tree branch came from above them, causing them to look up and see a large figure disappear into the canopy.

“Oh shit,” Amity muttered, acting impulsively and starting to run in the direction the strange creature seemed to go in. Luz pulled herself together and ran after her, whooping in excitement at their find. After rushing through the woods for what seemed like hours, they came across an empty field of grass separate from all the winding and confusing trees, slowing to a stop as they realized they probably _definitely_ lost their lead. Luz leaned forwards and panted hard, as running wasn't her biggest strong suit, and Amity groaned loudly into the night, scaring off any nearby critters.

As they stood there in the grassy field, neither noticed the loud footsteps approaching behind them. Well, that was until the strange creature behind them let out a blood curdling screech that made them turn around at the same time, only to see a large, lumbering, jet black bipedal _thing_ with glowing red eyes and large wings. Luz let out an equally loud scream while Amity, in a surge of excitement, fumbled with the camera around her neck (dropping her flashlight in the process) and took a photo of it. It didn't exactly enjoy the flash of the camera, though, as it screeched once more and started to chase them down through the field.

The duo rushed as fast as they could through the seemingly endless grassy expanse, their legs starting to move automatically due to the fear for their lives. Unfortunately, the universe said “fuck you” and Amity tripped on a rock sticking out of the ground, and the creature started to gain on her. She turned around off of her face and froze up with terror as the beast approached, a rage-filled look in its eyes.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!!!” a shout sounded from behind as Luz threw her flashlight as hard as she could at the monster. It fell over and roared in agony as it got hit square in the face, and Luz reached her hand down to Amity to help her up. The other girl gladly took and continued running, making it back into the trees and away from danger.

They kept running and running for what felt like miles before they slowed to a walk, the exhaustion catching up to their legs at last. Conveniently, they came across the clearing where they'd entered from, their shitty rented car parked on the side of the dirt road. They rushed over to get in, Amity taking the driver's seat and Luz taking the passenger's seat, and felt relief wash over them now that they were safe and in their car.

“Oh… my GOD!” Luz said with a big, goofy grin, her hands now up in the air. As far up as they could be in the car. “THAT WAS MOTHMAN!!! AND YOU GOT A PICTURE OF HIM!”

Amity gasped when she remembered her camera might've broken during the fall, and she quickly took it off from over her shoulders and inspected it for damage. The lense was slightly cracked… the plastic was a little scratched up… but otherwise no damage.

“Oh my gosh… Luz. We did it! We got real, actual evidence!!!” Amity was now just as cheery and excited, a rare sight to see on the stern girl. “I could kiss you right now!”

She then covered her own mouth with her hands once she realized what she had said, her eyes going wide and silence falling over the two of them. Luz looked over at her, feeling dumbfounded and blushing immensely. They both stayed quiet for a moment as they felt tension build up between them, until Luz finally opened her mouth.

“Do you… _want_ to kiss me?” she asked, her voice small and fragile, and her eyes filled with hope. Amity slowly nodded, and now it was her turn to blush, mostly from embarrassment.

After a few more moments, Luz quietly said, “You can, if you wanna.”

Amity looked over at her with a bit of shock on her face, lowering her hands down from her face. They stared at each other for a moment, not even realizing they were leaning in and tilting their heads and lowering their eyelids until their lips finally met in the middle. It was tender, calm, and everything either one of them could've ever wanted. They pulled away soon after and stared into each other's eyes, only now realizing their fingers had interlaced with each other as they kissed.

Luz couldn't contain her giggling and smiling, feeling a sense of childlike excitement, and Amity hid her face again in one hand, trying and failing to fight off the grin on her face.

“You're a _dork_ ,” Amity said lightheartedly, starting up the car and moving her hands onto the steering wheel. She backed it up in reverse and drove off down the dirt road, feeling happier than she'd ever been in a while.


End file.
